


Pieds nus et cœur aimant

by tipitina



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: « Fenris ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hawke avait choisi de revenir à Skyhold après tout ce qui s’y était passé. »Fenris et Hawke ont rejoint l'Inquisition (à mi-temps) et font partie de la délégation pour empêcher l'attentat contre l'Impératrice.





	Pieds nus et cœur aimant

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à shakeskp pour la bêta et le titre ❤️.

Fenris ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hawke avait choisi de revenir à Skyhold après tout ce qui s’y était passé. Ils n’y étaient pas à temps plein, bien sûr. Ils avaient aussi leurs propres chats à fouetter. Le Champion de Kirkwall avait toujours du mal à ne pas se battre pour les autres, même si son titre résonnait parfois avec plus de crainte que de liesse. (Fenris prenait soin d’être deux fois plus intimidant quand ça arrivait.). C’était aussi pour ça qu’il l’aimait.

Lors de sa première visite, Fenris avait passé l’arche de la forteresse sans effort, accompagné par le son du cor d’alerte, traînant un des gardes inconscients par la cheville pour ne pas le laisser à la merci des éléments. Hawke et toute la clique de l’Inquisiteur étaient arrivés au pas de course, les armes à la main, suivis des troupes. Il ne savait toujours pas s’il devait être flatté de toute la pagaille qui en avait découlé ou affligé par l’incapacité de l’Inquisition à surveiller vers la seule entrée du château. 

Sa colère avait alors disparu devant le sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres d’Hawke. L’Inquisitrice - une elfe Dalish de surcroît - avait jeté un regard amusé dans la direction de son compagnon. « Je comprends mieux maintenant », s’était-elle amusée avant que Pentagast et elle rappellent ses troupes.

Hawke l’avait saisi par la taille et embrassé à pleine bouche devant toute la population de Skyhold. Fenris l’avait giflé et embrassé encore plus passionnément. Les ricanements de Varric n’avaient pas suffi à les séparer. Fenris l’avait fusillé du regard et le lâche avait fui. 

Mais l’heure n’était plus aux souvenirs, ni aux interrogations existentielles. Pas accoutré de la sorte. L’uniforme de l’Inquisition était étouffant. Il y avait trop de tissus, trop lourds, trop de couleurs. Fenris n’aimait pas attirer l’attention et visiblement, Lavellan était de son avis. Bien qu’elle n’ait pas jugé bon de se passer de chaussures. Il voulait bien faire un effort mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser. Il supportait déjà de vivre, tout aussi ponctuellement que ce soit, sous le même toit qu’un Pavus !

Les courtisans de Célène le dévisageaient ouvertement, murmurant les uns avec les autres sur son passage, légèrement en retrait d’Hawke dans la suite de l’Inquisitrice. Il sentait les mèches trop courtes pour sa queue de cheval lui chatouiller le menton, le poids de sa dague bien à l’abri contre son flanc, dissimulé par la ceinture de brocarde de l’uniforme.

Bien entendu, son Champion n’avait rien à envier à Cullen ou aux autres hommes présents (quels costumes ridicules, ces masques!). Il avait fait un effort pour ses cheveux mais il en fallait de toute façon peu pour que les yeux se rivent sur son amant. Fenris n’était guère surpris par l’aisance avec laquelle Hawke avait repris les réflexes d’autrefois, même si la cour de Kirkwall n’était rien comparée à cette opulence malsaine qui s’étalait à Orlais. Au moins, les tapis étaient plus doux sous ses pieds que la pierre des pavés.

Ils firent tous une halte sous un pilier étonnamment libre de tous échanges de ragots. L’Inquisitrice lui donna un coup d’épaule et l’expression de son visage lui fit bien comprendre à quel point elle se passerait d’être ici elle aussi. Ou peut-être juste de ses chaussures, Fenris n’était pas sûr. Elle attrapa deux verres au vol sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là et lui en tendit un. Hawke s'éloignait déjà avec Cullen.

— Je pensais qu'avec un conseil de guerre comme le mien, j'aurais pu m’abstenir de ce genre de soirées insipides. 

Fenris esquissa un sourire narquois.

— Les talents de Joséphine et Cullen ne sont visiblement pas à la hauteur de votre réputation, Inquisitrice. 

Elle soupira. 

— Les montagnes me manquent déjà. Tout ce parfum ! Nos nez ne s'en remettront jamais, déclara-t-elle d’un ton dramatique. 

Fenris s'adossa à la colonne à ses côtés et but une gorgée. Lui aussi aurait préféré être entouré par les remparts de pierre et les pics enneigés. Toujours à l'affût, il s'autorisa une minute pour suivre Hawke et Cullen des yeux. Leur conversation était très sérieuse à en juger par leur absence totale de réaction à leur entourage. Les deux hommes attiraient plus d'un regard et il ne doutait pas que l'Inquisitrice en faisait l'inventaire pour mieux tourmenter son amant plus tard. C'aurait le mérite d'énerver Pavus et il ne pouvait qu'approuver. 

— Il ne va pas disparaître, Fenris. 

— Ne nous aventurons pas sur ce sujet, Inquisitrice. Je m'en voudrais de révoquer notre amitié au souvenir d'une certaine mission suicide. 

Elle eut la décence de ne pas commenter. Il avait toléré mais pas pardonné. Certes, Hawke lui était revenu mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Comme Varric se plaisait à le raconter, ce fut un miracle. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les dangers qui se cachaient de l'autre côté du Voile. S'il avait été plus pieux, Fenris aurait remercié Andraste tous les jours de pouvoir encore le serrer contre lui. 

Hawke avait survécu, encore une fois. Sa propre colère n'avait pas été facile à apaiser, encore moins à la réception de la lettre de Varric. Son chemin vers Skyhold avait été jalonné des cadavres des esclavagistes qu'il avait rencontrés, provoqués même parfois, entre les Marches Libres et sa destination finale. 

— Varric me dit que vous comptez toujours retourner du côté de Weisshaupt ? interrogea Lavellan.

— Ça fait partie de nos projets à long terme. Maintenant que nous avons la certitude que Carver n'est pas en danger, nous nous regrouperons plus tard. Corypheus est une menace bien trop grande pour ne pas contribuer à sa chute. 

— Je vous suis reconnaissante de votre soutien. 

Fenris acquiesça de la tête et finit son verre. Son attention fut attirée par des ombres dans le couloir. 

— Je crois que la fête commence enfin, précisa-t-il en l’indiquant à Lavellan. 

— Il n'y a pas de repos pour les braves, sourit-elle avec indulgence. 

Fenris fit un signe discret à Hawke. Dorian et Varric s’approchèrent à leur tour. Hawke frôla sa main tendrement en le rejoignant. Cullen s'enquit tout de suite de la situation. 

— Il semble que les choses se corsent. Séparons-nous pour retrouver les assassins. Avec une cour pareille, c'est à se demander comment Célène a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps. Dorian, Varric avec moi. Hawke, Fenris, Cullen puis-je vous confier le reste ? 

— Avec plaisir, Inquisitrice, répondit Cullen avec un sourire oscillant entre tendresse et inquiétude. 

Il ne fallut que quelques brèves minutes pour se repartir chacun à un point stratégique : Cullen avec les nobles proches pour tester leur loyauté, Hawke et Fenris dans les couloirs pour surveiller l'Impératrice. Dissimulés entre deux rideaux dans les appartements impériaux, ils jouaient assez bien le rôle du couple de Cour un peu éméché. 

— Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, commenta Hawke à son oreille, les yeux sur l'extérieur. 

— Quand tu m’as promis de m’amener dans des lieux encore plus étranges que le Cercle de Kirkwall, je t'avoue qu’Orlais ne m’a même pas effleuré l’esprit. 

— Et moi qui pensais avoir fait mieux que Château Haine. 

— C'est vrai qu'un Duc qui veut notre mort, ça parait surfait. Il est bien plus intéressant d'avoir toute l'attention d'une cour impériale.

— Il faut dire que l'uniforme te va si bien. 

Fenris lui pinça les côtes et laissa Hawke ricaner dans son cou, les yeux rivés dans le petit salon de l'Impératrice. 

— Tu n'es pas du genre menteur pourtant. 

Hawke déposa un petit baiser sous son oreille. 

— Je ne te mens jamais. 

Les dents de Fenris grincèrent presque alors qu'il se retenait de le contredire. Non, Hawke avait raison, il ne lui mentait jamais. Pour lui mentir, il aurait fallu qu'il lui parle. Fenris prit une légère inspiration et laissa sa colère s'atténuer au fil des respirations. 

— Il y a du mouvement au bout du couloir, déclara-t-il d'un ton sombre, la main sur la dague dans le dos d'Hawke.

Tous les muscles du Champion se tendirent autour de lui, alors qu'il était délesté de son arme. Il releva la tête et Fenris le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

—Tu as plutôt intérêt à me réserver la première danse. 

Hawke lui sourit et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. 

— A qui d'autre ? 

Et en un clin d'œil, ils étaient partis. 

***

Fenris se regarda dans le reflet d'une fenêtre du balcon. Heureusement que les uniformes d'apparat étaient rouges, les tâches de sang étaient quasiment invisibles. Avec toute cette foule, on aurait pu les prendre pour un verre trop vite renversé. Par contre, les déchirures au niveau de l'épaule et le bouton en moins étaient plus difficile à expliquer. Au moins, les nobles pouvaient le juger sur une de leur faute d’étiquette plutôt que parce qu’il était un elfe. 

L'Inquisitrice avait encore fait des émules. Dénoncer la traîtresse devant toute la Cour était une excellente idée. Fenris aimait que les gens soient punis et qu'on sache pourquoi. Leur participation à l'effort de guerre passait presque inaperçu à coté et ça lui convenait très bien. 

— C'est donc là que tu te caches. 

Fenris se retourna. Hawke était appuyé au montant de la fenêtre voisine sur le balcon. Son apparence n'était pas non plus des plus respectables, les cheveux ébouriffés et les tâches sur son pantalon ne laissaient guère place à l'imagination. Fenris fronça les sourcils en remarquant la blessure à son biceps. Il se hâta d'inspecter la coupure – peu profonde, propre – et la banda avec la faveur rouge qui ne quittait jamais son poignet. 

— Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour éviter les coups. 

— Je me fais rabrouer même quand je suis esquinté maintenant ? Pourtant j’ai fait de mon mieux pour rester entier, soupira Hawke moqueur. 

— Suffit ! Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de choses. 

Hawke lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Fenris referma le poing sur la veste sous ses doigts. Depuis Skyhold et la visite dans l'Immatériel, Fenris n'était plus aussi indulgent qu'auparavant sur les réflexes impulsifs et dangereux que pouvait avoir Hawke. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce que cet épisode de leur vie avait pu faire de lui : trop dépendant, étouffant. Il ne savait plus vivre sans lui. 

Une main sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité. Hawke le regardait avec la même intensité qu'au premier jour, comme s'il avait toujours su, comme si Fenris avait toujours été son élu. Il ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus son visage contre la main de son amant. 

— Je t'ai promis une danse, me semble-t-il, murmura-t-il, les lèvres contre les siennes. 

Fenris fit un pas en arrière de surprise. 

— Je plaisantais! 

— Pas moi, répondit Hawke très sérieux. On ne peut pas dire que les bals impériaux soient nombreux sur notre liste d'obligations. 

Il s'inclina et lui prit la main, Fenris se sentit rougir. 

— Me l'accorderas-tu? 

Fenris acquiesça de la tête, la gorge un peu nouée. Hawke l'attira contre lui, un bras musclé autour de sa taille, sa main toujours dans la sienne, sa joue caressant celle de Fenris. Doucement, au son de la musique qui semblait si loin à l'intérieur du Palais, ils dansèrent sous la lune, comme un moment figé dans le temps, hors des intrigues, hors de la violence du monde, juste pour eux.

FIN


End file.
